


smile like you fucking mean it

by daisuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, I CANT BELIEVE TH, M/M, also they did the Se x e, amazing i cant believe my first nsfw is for a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies and gentlemen, Iwaizumi Hajime has fucking cheated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile like you fucking mean it

The moment Iwaizumi leans over and whispers "I'm so hard" into Daichi's ear, Daichi thinks,  _I'm so fucked._

The bar is stuffy and hot now, and the neon lights aren't doing him any favors. He hears Oikawa's distant laugh, making him feel a little guilty, but when Iwaizumi starts kissing his neck _and nibbling his ear_ , he can't help but lean on him a little. His apartment keys in his pocket remind him of where they are, and how close Oikawa and probably the others are, so he turns his head to look at Iwaizumi, earning himself a heated kiss and _oh wow, Iwaizumi is actually a great kisser_ \--

"Are you sure about. You know," Daichi manages to get out, panting, and there's a bit of drool on his chin and he tastes vodka and it should be gross, honestly, but it just makes him feel hot. "You know."

"Daichi-san," Iwaizumi said, leaning over again, kissing him and whoa, okay, they have to get out of here because his pants suddenly feel too tight and--

"Hands," Daichi croaks, feeling the other's hand go other his jeans. He quickly wraps an arm around Iwaizumi's waist and hauls them off the bar couch that they've been making out on, stumbles for a while, but manages to go out the bar with Iwaizumi still attacking his neck, though his hands thankfully settle for gripping his shirt instead. He thinks he might be getting a bit hazy, because suddenly he's just ogling Iwaizumi's arms while making out with him on the sidewalk, and with his increasing discomfort that is his jeans, he pulls away just for a short while to hail a cab.

"My place or yours?" is what Daichi says as he tries to settle both of them in the backseat of the cab, and Iwaizumi just mutters a short "yours" before shrugging out his jacket and pulling Daichi close to him.

Daichi barely manages to tell his address to the driver (and a quick, pathetic apology) before going back to the heaven that is making out with Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

 

"God, Iwaizumi."

Daichi kicks his apartment door open, pulling the other man in before closing the door and pushing him against it. He starts leaving trails of kisses down his neck, aware of how close Iwaizumi is holding him, littering marks here and there. He's sucking on Iwaizumi's collarbones when he feels him pulling his shirt, moaning an "off, now" while panting, and looks up.

And, okay, _dear god_ , he just realized how much of a blessing Iwaizumi Hajime actually is. 

He shimmies them out of their shirts and drop their jackets and then they're all over each other again, touching and kissing and he almost trips while maneuvering them to his bedroom, but Iwaizumi doesn't seem to mind, more transfixed in leaving a particularly large hickey on his neck, and he doesn't mind either, and the thought of floor sex in turning him on, like the thought of everything else, and _oh, we're on the bed already._

They fall on the bed with an ungraceful _oof_ before Iwaizumi rolls them around, him straddling Daichi, hard-ons pressing against each other and Daichi can hear the distant chiming of " _see you, space Daichi_ " when Iwaizumi starts kissing and licking and marking his chest, moving downwards. He can barely hear the "Call me Hajime," before his belt comes off, down to the floor, along with his pants.

"Your hipbones look so good," is what he hears, clearly, as Iwaizumi pants on the outline of his dick pushing through his underwear, thumbs running along his hipbone, and this is it, Daichi thinks, he's going to be so--

"Oh, _shit_ ," he whines, one hand covering his face and the other reaching out to grip on Iwaizumi's hair, and the other just hums while sucking and biting one of the aforementioned hipbones, and Daichi thinks about how he's most probably breaking like fifty rules he set up for himself when he rented the apartment, but honestly, before he can say  _can we at least take the blankets off_ Iwaizumi is already taking Daichi's dick in his mouth, hands wrapping the base and all that comes out of Daichi's mouth is a strangled sound muffled by his hand, hips involuntarily thrusting up.

Iwaizumi emits a sound that's somewhere between a muffled noise of protest and a whine, and Daichi really, _really_ intends to be a gentleman about this, but Iwaizumi sucks cock in such a way that it might as well be a sport like volleyball.

And Daichi is really, really too embarrassed to look down and watch Iwaizumi, but the lewd sucking noises and the way hands slip his underwear finally all the way down makes him give in to the sight, and Daichi admits that this is probably one of the best things that ever happened to him. It's ridiculous how much the sight of Iwaizumi sucking his cock, head bobbing and saliva on chin, turns him on, but it does, greatly, and all he could do is mutter  _fuck_ when the other tightens his grip on his dick and licks the head, and the moment Iwaizumi sucks his dick hard, hands tightening around his balls, his hips jerk up, grip on Iwaizumi painfully tightening, coming without any warning at all.

The other gags, but manages to swallow, and Daichi can only stare at him as he wipes his mouth and looks up at him with hazy eyes.

"You're still hard."

"Iwaizumi--"

" _Hajime,_ " the man says, before rummaging through his drawers. "Do you have any lube?"

"Okay, look--"

The other fishes out a bottle of lube from his top drawers, and Daichi sighs, pausing to marvel the magnificent view that is Iwaizumi topless, belt already unbuckled. He sits up and drags Iwaizumi over so he would be the one hovering him now, hands pulling his jeans and underwear down, leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi's jaws and Daichi didn't know that he had it in him, but he manages to whisper a _"Your turn,"_   that he hopes is as seductive as he's feeling, before moving over to engage Iwaizumi in a heated make-out session, left hand cupping the other's dick while his right moves to retrieve the bottle of lube from Iwaizumi's grip.

" _Daichi,_ " Iwaizumi whines, and fuck, he looks so good, Daichi thinks, before opening the bottle of lube with one hand and pouring some on his other. He starts to slowly insert a finger into Iwaizumi, letting the other wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down. He kisses Iwaizumi's cheeks before asking if this is his first time.

All he gets is a hum of acknowledgement that turns into a breathless sort of gasp and a moan that still manages to be hot, and all Daichi can think about is how Iwaizumi keeps on surprising him tonight. Daichi's already got three fingers in when Iwaizumi starts gasping, mumbling something that sounds like "ah, _okay_ , fuck me now, I'm ready."

He hums before pulling a bit away to slick his dick up with the lube, slowly pushing himself into Iwaizumi.

Daichi slowly but surely moved in, managing to bury himself to the hilt inside of Iwaizumi, but the feeling is new and strange and hot so he rests for a second, giving Iwaizumi time to adjust, and the most that the other managed to gasp out is, "Oikawa will have my head, for sure."

"Stop talking about your boyfriend while I'm fucking you," Daichi mutters, leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi again, muffling the "he's not my boyfriend" protest, and thrusts shallow and slow, savoring how hot and tight the other is around him, feeling Iwaizumi dig his nails on his back, hot breaths mingling with each other as they move, and okay, he really loves Iwaizumi's arms and how they tighten around his neck as Iwaizumi pulls him closer, flushed skin hot against each other, moans and groans from both of them echoing off his apartment walls, Daichi gritting his teeth as his thrusts become harder and faster, Iwaizumi's leg crossed by his waist, head tilted back as Daichi finds comfort in licking and kissing his skin.

 "Your arms are so hot."

"You are such a creep," Iwaizumi bit back, but let out something like a gasp, laugh and moan at the same time that still managed to be sexy, before saying, "I'm close, Daichi,"

"Me too," Daichi gasps, blinking to clear out his vision, because everything is so warm and he can feel something like a tight knot untying from the bottom of his stomach. His final thoughts are _gasp out my name again_ and  _oh, fuck_ before thrusting into him one last time, biting Iwaizumi's shoulders, feeling his insides tighten as something wet spreads out between their stomachs.  _  
_

They stare at each other for a while, panting, before Daichi kisses him and rolls off, lifting the covers over the both of them, breathing out heavily.

He almost didn't catch the " _I think I could love you,_ " but he does and thinks, " _me too_ " before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY MOM


End file.
